


taste

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Unsanitary sexual practices, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Because who can resist blood kink and vampires? Takes place immediately after 3.07





	taste

Kate sinks her teeth into Doc’s shoulder, and he shudders. The pain is sharp, a burst as fangs pierce flesh, but it’s good--like the burn of old alcohol sliding down your throat. Except in this case the burn doesn’t go away. Instead it pulses with his heartbeat, steadily getting faster. There’s a brief moment when he wonders if it’ll stop, abrupt and quick, but then he remembers the sweet sound of Kate’s heartbeat and if she’s been a vampire this entire time…

He starts to feel lightheaded after a few moments, but then--suddenly--something changes. There’s a rush of something--not adrenaline but something like it--and a groan slips past his lips. He knows he’s immortal again. It doesn’t feel quite the same as last time, but it’s similar enough to be familiar.

Doc loses himself in the sensations for he’s not sure how long, until Kate’s teeth leave his skin, and she kisses the wound sweetly. Doc hums and turns into the kiss, catching her lips with his. She licks into his mouth, and he can taste the luscious metallic tang of his own blood on her tongue. He soaks it in greedily, feeling like a starved man lost in the desert. Kate chuckles under his lips and pulls away.

“Already have a taste for it,” she murmurs, and Doc grunts his agreement, blindly surging forward for more. Kate ducks the kiss, however, and turns back to the open wound on his shoulder, lapping at the blood pooling in his clavicle. Before Doc can protest, she kisses him again, open-mouthed. The blood pours into his mouth; Doc groans and swallows it down eagerly. It’s about then that he realizes his excitement is not just limited to his taste for blood. He’s suddenly very aware of Kate’s fingers in his hair, the heat of her body radiating off of his. He shifts, giving himself more leverage, bringing his own hands up to her hair. Kate follows the movement easily, briefly gathering more of his blood before kissing him again. Doc takes his fill and the ducks his own head, kissing down her chest, tugging at her dress to give himself more access. Kate pulls at her the offending clothing as well, revealing her beautiful breasts. Doc gives them his full attention with a ferocity he’s missed, and Kate sighs.

As Doc teases her beautiful brown nipples with his teeth, Kate rubs her fingers on his wound, slicking them up with blood and rubbing it over her breasts. Doc licks it all up, ready for more in mere seconds, but Kate pulls at his shoulders. He moves with her as she pulls him to his feet and then makes quick work of his belt and pants. It’s like a breath of fresh air when her hand closes around his cock and starts to stroke. Her other hand comes back up to his injured shoulder, fingers poking and prodding, sending little jolts of pain up his neck.

Kate pools as much blood into her palm as possible, Doc’s eyes trained on her every movement. Careful not to spill a drop, she bring her hand back down, left hand leaving Doc’s cock momentarily to hitch up her skirt. She looks up at him with a crooked smile and gently rubs his blood over his muff, letting the curly hairs get sticky with red. Fingers wet with his blood, she sinks two into her cunt and barely gives Doc time to register what she’s doing before bending down and swallowing his cock down to the base. Doc gasps sharply, hips jerking, but Kate doesn’t pull off. Instead she adjusts the angle of her head to take him in even further.

Doc can’t see what Kate is doing to herself, but he can imagine. That image combined with the rough attentions to his cock--he’s pretty sure he feels her fangs run along his shaft at one point which sends a thrilling chill up his spine--these two facts combined have him coming in spurts down Kate’s throat in less time than he’d like to admit. Kate swallows every last drop, looking up at him with a spark in her eyes. He knows the spark so well, but there’s an extra element now--a satisfaction he’s never seen before.

Doc drops to his knees the moment Kate pulls off, yanking her hand away from her cunt to give himself full access. He licks the blood off her clit, moaning at the mixed taste of his blood and her juices. Kate leans back, pushing her hips forward, and Doc takes the gift happily. His blood has been shoved deep inside her, and he laps at her inner walls, trying desperately to get every last drop. He’s so lost in blood and cum, he just barely has enough sense to rub his moustache against her clit. Soon enough he can feel her clenching and shuddering around him, thighs tightening around his head. He’s still chasing the taste when Kate pushes him off.


End file.
